The Road to Success is Always Under Construction Part II
by ILoveWriting1996
Summary: This is for all the old school Degrassi fans of Jiberty! This is the second installment of The Road to Success is Always Under Construction. How will J.T. and Liberty's pregnancy affect them and their families? Read and find out!
1. The Accident

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: **If you haven't read The Road to Success is Always Under Construction Part I, then you probably won't get the full essence what's happening in this story. Please read Part One first. Thanks and enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Accident**

* * *

**_Degrassi Community School_**

As Liberty walked to class, she felt a sharp pain in her back. It hurt so bad she bit her lip to keep from crying. When she walked past JT, he noticed that she was walking funny

Toby walked over to him. "Good morning. Do you think you're ready for the quiz? You have to ace it. It's 5% of your grade."

JT was too worried about Liberty to hear what Toby was saying. "Tobes, how is Liberty?" he asked.

"Umm, other than the fact that she's pregnant, fine…I guess."

"No. I mean… is she okay? She was walking kinda funny just now. Dr. Smith said to make sure she's not overworking herself and to keep her stress free."

"Well, you know Liberty. She's a perfectionist," said Toby matter-of-factly.

"Tobes, should I be worried?" he asked.

"Probably not, but between me and you, she has been working a lot. And she's always tired. She tries to hide it, but I know differently."

"Well, can you take some of her student council responsibilities?"

"I've tried, but she wants to do it herself. I mean, do you know her motto? 'Nothing gets done properly unless you do it yourself'."

"I know what to do. She'll be upset once she finds out, but it's for the best," said JT before stalking off to the principal's office.

* * *

_**Degrassi Community Hugh School: Main Office**_

JT and Toby went to the secretary. "Hi, umm… I'm here to see Ms. Hatzilakos. It's urgent," JT spoke.

"First Name?"

"JT"

"Last name?"

"Yorke."

"One moment," said the receptionist. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, JT Yorke is here to see you." She waited for a moment. "Okay, bye."

After hanging up the phone she went back to her work. JT cleared his throat. "Excuse me. What did she say?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go on back."

JT and Toby started to walk to the office when the secretary stopped them. "Wait. And what exactly are you here for?" she asked, directed to Toby.

"Me? I'm with him. I'm the Vice President of student council and…"

"Oh okay. Sorry for stopping you."

JT and Toby looked at each other. Toby had no idea what just happened. "She's obviously new."

"Tobes, I didn't know you had so much power. You can do anything you want, no questions asked," JT marveled.

"Yeah, yeah."

They entered the room. Ms. Hatzilakos looked up from her work. "Hello boys. What can I do for you?"

JT smiled before sitting down next to Toby. Ms. Hatzilakos had always been nice to him. He could honestly say that she had been his favorite teacher before she became the principal.

"Umm, we're here about Liberty," JT started.

"What about Liberty?"

"Well, as you know, Liberty is pregnant and I'm worried that she might be overworking herself," he explained.

"JT, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Liberty and I may not be together, but that's still my baby and I don't want her workaholic attitude to hurt her or the baby," he explained.

"I don't know what you want me to do. If I tell her she can't be student council president, it'll look as if I'm prejudice against pregnant teens. But if your concerns are a fact, then I'll handle it."

Toby decided to speak up. "Ms. Hatzilakos, you won't seem prejudice. But I can verify JT's concerns. You and I both know that Liberty has been staying at school until lockdown. Every morning when she comes to school she's tired and worn out. I've tried to take the load off her, but she won't let me. She's stressed and needs a break."

Ms. Hatzilakos sat in thought for a while. "Okay. I'll tell you what. How about you guys go to class before the second bell rings and let me handle the situation."

"You're going to make her resign?" JT asked, hoping that would be her answer.

"No, but I'll make sure there's no stress on Liberty or the baby."

As soon as Ms. Hatzilakos was finished talking, the second bell rang. "Oh, you guys are late for class. Here's a pass." She said, handing one to both teens.

"Thanks," said JT, before taking his leave.

As soon as they left, Ms. Hatzilakos picked up the phone and dialed. When she heard the voice on the other line she spoke. "Hi, this is Principal Hatzilakos from Degrassi. I'm calling about your daughter, Liberty."

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: English Class_**

Liberty had been in pain all day. First it was her back, but her stomach decided to join in. _"Dear God. Please make the pain stop? Please?" _

Manny could tell that Liberty wasn't feeling good. "Liberty, are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Manny didn't believe her. She needed to get Liberty to the nurse, but how? She then looked over at JT, who sat behind Liberty. Before getting his attention, she made sure Ms. Kwan wasn't looking. She wrote a note and gave it to Toby who sat behind her.

Toby read the front. 'give to JT'. He tried passing it to him.

JT was so preoccupied with Liberty that he didn't notice Toby trying to get his attention, until he was pinched. "Ouch," he whispered.

Toby put his finger to his lips, motioning for JT to be quiet. He handed him the note. JT read it. 'Liberty's not feeling good. She won't admit it. Get her to the nurse.' He tapped Liberty on her back. "Liberty, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She was getting annoyed with everyone's questions. She just wanted to get through the rest of the day so she could go home and take medicine.

"No you're not. You can't lie to me. I know you, so just tell me."

JT hadn't noticed Ms. Kwan standing over him. "Mr. Yorke, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you and Liberty are discussing?" she chided.

"No."

"Why not," she asked.

He gave her the note from Manny. After reading it, she asked both JT and Liberty to excuse themselves. Liberty didn't understand why she was being asked to leave.

"What did you give her," she asked, once they were in the hall.

"Liberty, you need to go to the nurse's office. I know you don't feel good."

"How could I? You won't leave me alone," she retorted.

"It's my job to be a pest. I'm supposed to worry about the mother of my child. You might not care about our baby, but I do," he spat back.

Liberty's hand made contact with JT's face so quick, her own hand began to burn. "How dare you accuse me of not caring about my baby?"

"Because you're not acting like it. Dr. Smith told you not to overwork yourself, and yet you are."

Liberty broke down. "I'm just doing my job. I do care about my baby. It's just…I don't want to have to think about being pregnant 24/7. I have to keep myself busy or I'll go crazy," she explained.

JT pulled Liberty into a hug.

"I'm scared, JT. I'm in pain, I…"

"Pain? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since this morning my back's been hurting. I took some pain relief, but it's not working and it's gotten worse since I've been here."

Before he could respond, they heard Liberty's name called over the intercom. "Liberty Van Zandt, please report to the main office. Liberty Van Zandt, please report to the main office. Thank you."

She stepped away from him and started to walk away before he stopped her. "Wait. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine," she said before making her way to the office.

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: Main Office_**

Liberty opened the door and was greeted by the secretary. "Hi Liberty, go on back."

When Liberty opened the door, she was surprised to see her mother. "Mom?"

"Liberty, I called your mother because I have some concerns. Please, have a seat," said Ms. Hatzilakos.

Liberty did as told. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried that your work load might be too much."

"It's not. I can handle it," she began.

"That's really not the point, Liberty. You're pregnant and I don't want you working too hard. I'm going to tell Toby to take on some of your responsibilities."

_"I don't get it. I've worked so hard and it's all for nothing. I can't believe I thought she would let me continue as president."_

"You mean all of them. I know that I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean I can't be president. I've worked really hard this year. I know you want me to resign, but please just let me finish the school year," she pleaded.

Ms. Hatzilakos didn't know where to begin. She wasn't telling Liberty to resign. "Liberty, I'm not making you resign. I just want you to take a break until the baby is born. You're doing a marvelous job and I am glad to have you on the council. But until the baby is here, Toby is going to do your job. You'll still be in charge. He will just do the work, okay?"

Okay," Liberty replied. She then looked at her mother, not understanding why she was there. "Not to sound offensive, but what are you doing here, mommy?" she gently asked.

"Ms. Hatzilakos called me because she was worried and we've decided that it would be best if you were to leave school for the next two weeks. I'll pick up your homework so you won't get behind and Toby can come over so you guys can discuss dealings with the student council," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm well enough to go to school. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to rest after the baby is born," she argued.

"Liberty, this isn't a question. You're going to take a leave of absence from school and will come back in two weeks. End of discussion. Now, go to your locker and get your belongings. I'll be in the car waiting."

Liberty wasn't happy at all. She knew she needed to slow down, but the thought of being at home for two weeks was too unbearable. "I left my English book in Ms. Kwan's class."

"Liberty, I'll have Ms. Kwan bring it to my office. Also I'll have the rest of your teachers give me your assignments for this week and send them home with Danny, okay?" said Ms. Hatzilakos.

Liberty just nodded.

* * *

**_Mrs. Van Zandt's Car _**

Liberty and her mother had been sitting in silence until Mrs. Van Zandt decided to break it. "Liberty, I know you're not thrilled about having to be home for two weeks, but it's for the best."

"I know. Can we just not talk about it," she asked, wincing in pain as her stomach cramped.

"Are you alright," her mother asked.

"Yes. The baby's just moving," she lied.

"Speaking of the baby, what are you going to do when it arrives?"

"It's a boy, mom. You can stop calling him an 'it' now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do when he arrives, but JT and I are definitely going to keep him," she answered.

"You know you can't keep it, right? You're only fifteen. Plus, you don't have a job. How are you and James going to support it?"

"JT has two jobs and he's saving up. We have the money from all the spelling bees I've won and I'm going to get a job after I have him," she explained. Her mother's questions were agitating her. Plus the fact that she kept calling her son an 'it'.

"Liberty, you have no way of getting to work and that will make you unreliable. And don't you forget, things are going to change when it get's here. Your responsibilities at school and being a parent aren't going to be easy. I don't know what kind of fantasy you have going on in your head, but you had better come out of it before you end up getting hurt and realize that you've ruined not only your life, but the baby's life, too."

Liberty felt her eyes burning from the tears that were threatening to fall. _"She doesn't understand anything. What does she know about being a pregnant teen? If she thinks I'm going to give up on my baby just because of fear, then she's truly mistaken."_

Mrs. Van Zandt stopped at a red light and continued.

"Honey, you and James need to do what's best for the baby and put it up for adoption. It needs to be with mature adults that can afford to take care of it and…"

"Stop calling him an 'it'. He's a person, not a thing, mom. I might not be ready to be a mother financially or mentally, but I know that I will love him more than anyone else. So if you think I'm going to put him up for adoption and give him to complete strangers, then you're mistaken," she nearly yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice to me. I didn't tell you to go out and have sex. You put yourself in this situation. I'm sorry for being a mother and trying to get you out of it. I know what it feels like to make dumb choices and I assure you, if you keep him, then he will be the biggest mistake of your life.

"My baby is not a mistake! He's a blessing and JT and I are lucky to have him. And I assure you, that I will be keeping him because he's mine." By now Liberty was crying. She never liked crying in front of others. Her parents told her that it would make her seem weak, but she didn't care at this point.

Mrs. Van Zandt took her eyes off the road. "I'm not going to apologize.

The light turned green and Mrs. Van Zandt started to go through the intersection. "You shouldn't have gotten pregn…"

Just then, Mrs. Van Zandt was cut off when a car ran the light and hit the passenger side of her car. Liberty's body jerked forward and then back, giving her whiplash. She went unconscious and the car began to spin out of control. The accident became a chain reaction once their car hit another.

After the car stopped moving, Mrs. Van Zandt lifted her head and noticed it was resting on the air bag. She then looked over and saw Liberty. She was trapped between the air bag and door. "Liberty!?" Mrs. Van Zandt called, trying to get out of her seat. When she tried to unbuckle herself some glass that shattered from the impact cut her. After getting out of her seatbelt she slid over to Liberty and tried to wake her. "Baby, wake up. Wake up!" she yelled and cried all in one, but to no avail. Liberty didn't stir. "Liberty!" she cried.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Liberty and the baby? Are they going to be okay? Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Confrontation

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Confrontation**

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School**_

JT hadn't seen Liberty since she was called to the office. So Ms. Hatzilakos put his mind at ease once she told him that Liberty had left with her mother.

After leaving Ms. Hatzilakos office, he walked to 4th period math, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Mr. Van Zandt enter the building. _"Oh crap. He's seen me. Ugh… I really don't want to deal with him right now." _JT turned the opposite direction and decided to take the long route, hoping that Mr. Van Zandt would be gone once he made his way back around.

Danny was in media immersion class flirting with Chantay Black. "Chantay, you wanna catch a movie tonight?" he asked.

"With you? Ha, that's a laugh," she mocked.

"Come on. You know you want to."

Chantay turned to face Danny. "And why would I want to?"

"Because you like me and I like you. Also, I'll be a complete and utter gentle man," he replied.

"Danny, I don't date younger guys."

"I'm older than you."

"Not old enough."

"You'll change your mind. I'm very persistent and since you always flirt with me, I know it won't take long," he challenged.

All Chantay could do was blush. Yeah, Danny was young ad immature, but he was also one of the cutest guys in his grade.

Mr. Simpson had been watching Danny and Chantay for a while and their chatter and lack of respect for his class was irritating him. "Danny, Chantay, make your conversation cease. Thanks for your cooperation," he said before they could respond.

Just then Ms. Hatzilakos knocked on the door and entered. "Excuse me. Mr. Simpson, can I speak with you in the hall?" she asked.

Mr. Simpson briefly exited the room. Upon returning, he asked Danny to step into the hall. "I'm sorry for talking in class, Mr. Simpson," he apologized, thinking he was in trouble.

"Thank you Danny, but I know you're only apologizing because you think you're in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble? Oh… that's great," he said.

"Danny, your father is here to pick you up," explained Ms. Hatzilakos.

"Why?"

Both Mr. Simpson and Ms. Hatzilakos looked at each other, before Ms. Hatzilakos continued. "Danny, your mom and Liberty were in a car accident and…

"What? Are they okay?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem so, but your father is here to take you to the hospital," she continued.

Danny burst back into the classroom and grabbed his belongings.

"Danny, what's wrong," asked Chantay, the rest of the class now focusing their attention on him.

"Umm… my mom and sister were in a car accident," he said running his fingers through his hair, before turning to leave.

"Danny, I'll pray for them," she said.

"Thanks." And with that, Danny was gone.

Mr. Simpson went back to his class and Ms. Hatzilakos escorted Danny to the main office. "Wait, I have to get my stuff from my locker and tell JT," he said in a rush, his mind unstable.

"You can get your things, but I don't want you to interrupt JT's class. I'll tell him later, okay? So hurry."

Danny ran to his locker and bumped into JT, who was still making his way to class, on the way. "Watch it," they both gasped as they got up from the ground on which they laid.

"Oh, it's you," said Danny, dusting himself off. "That reminds me. Walk me to my locker. I have something to tell you."

The boys started on their way, walking at an extremely fast pace. "What is it?" JT asked.

"It's Liberty."

"What about her?" he asked upon arriving at Danny's locker.

"She was in a car accident with my mom."

"When?

"I don't know. I didn't even know she wasn't here."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay," he asked, now panicking.

"I don't know anything yet. I'm going to the hospital with my dad. So I'll call you later and let you know," he said after getting his things and closing his locker.

"I have to go," he added, taking his leave.

JT stood in the hall alone._ "Oh God! I can't believe this. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told Ms. Hatzilakos. If anything happens to her… I don't know what I'll do."_

In his moment of feeling guilt, something clicked in his head. JT went to the main office and walked right past the secretary. "Wait, you can't go in there without a pass," she said, getting up from her chair.

"I don't need one," was all he said before continuing.

Ms. Hatzilakos was stunned to see JT in her office. "JT, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in class," she scolded.

"I know. I was on my way when I bumped into Danny in the hall. He told me about Liberty and I'm here to ask if I can leave," he explained.

"What? I took Danny out of class. Why weren't you in class?"

"I don't have time to explain. I just need you to let me leave."

"No. You're not going anywhere until you answer my question," she said sternly.

"Fine. I was on my way to class after you told me Liberty had left for the day. That's when I saw Mr. Van Zandt come in and I wanted to avoid him, so I took the long route to class and that's when I bumped into Danny," he explained in a rush.

"Okay, well I suggest you get to class, now. You're already late."

JT was frazzled. "I can't! Liberty's in the hospital and I need to be with her," he panicked.

Ms. Hatzilakos knew that if she kept him in school it would be useless. "Well, you can't go anywhere until I get permission from your grandmother."

"Okay, I'll call her," he said.

"No. I'll call her," she said, picking up the phone and dialing Ms. Cooney. She waited until the phone was answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Ms. Cooney. This is principal Hatzilakos and I'm calling about..."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's Liberty. She's in the hospital and JT wants to leave to go see her," she explained.

"Oh, If she's not in labor then he can't go."

"Well she's not in labor…"

"Okay, tell him that I said to get to class and stop hassling you. He can see Liberty later."

"JT, she said no," said Ms. Hatzilakos sympathetically.

He took the phone out of Ms. Hatzilakos hand and redialed his grandma. As soon as she answered, JT started to tell her everything. "Grandma, I need to go to the hospital."

"JT, you can go after school. I'll go with you if it makes you happy."

"Liberty was in a car accident and I don't know if she's okay. I need to be there. I love her," his eyes started to mist.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't know. Of course you can go. But I want you to come home first so I can go with you, okay?"

"Okay."

"James, don't panic. Stay calm, okay? Everything is going to be fine," she soothed.

"Okay."

JT put the phone on the hook and turned to leave. "JT, be careful. I'll tell Cindy to let you leave."

With that, he was on his way.

* * *

**_The Hospital_**

"Hello, I'm here for Liberty Van Zandt," said Mr. Van Zandt to the receptionist.

"Only family can see her," she said.

"I'm her father and this is my son," he replied.

"Okay, Liberty Van Zandt is on the third floor. Room 324B."

"Thanks, he said before going to the elevator.

Once he and Danny made it to the room, they saw Mrs. Van Zandt sitting by the bed. She looked up from her seat when she heard them come in. "David, thank God you're here," she cried, getting from her seat and wrapping her arms tightly around her husband.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked.

"I picked Liberty up from school and some drunk driver ran the light. He hit Liberty side and…"

"Why was Liberty out of school in the first place?"

"She was feeling under the weather, so I picked her up." She half lied.

Just then Dr. Smith entered the room with another doctor. "Hi Anne, I got here as soon as I could. When I heard it was you and Liberty, I was so relieved when I heard no one was severely injured." He greeted, giving her a slight hug.

"Thank you."

Dr. Smith then saw Mr. Van Zandt and Danny. "Hello," he greeted, shaking both their hands. "I'm Dr. Smith the gynecologist. You must be Mr. Van Zandt and you must be Daniel."

"Danny actually. How do you know my name," he asked.

"I used to work with your mother before I started working at the clinic."

At haring that, Danny became concerned. He knew his dad was about to find out Lib was pregnant.

"Well, we don't need a gynecologist. We need an orthopedic surgeon, just in case there is anything broken," Mr. Van Zandt interrupted.

"That's where I come in," said the doctor that came in with Dr. Smith. "I'm Dr. Matthews. I did Liberty's C.A.T. scan before you arrived and I am glad to tell you that nothing is broken. Now, she did get whiplash when the car was hit, but it was minor. Not bad enough to cause severe damage. She will be sore there for a couple of days, but as of right now, she doesn't feel any pain. I gave her something to relieve the pain in her neck," she explained.

"Well, that's good to know," Danny sighed in relief.

* * *

**_The Hospital: Lobby_**

As soon as JT entered the building, he ran to the front counter. The receptionist was on the phone when he came up, Ms. Cooney standing by his side. "One moment," she said to him.

JT became impatient with the woman, but luckily Ms. Cooney was there to calm his nerves. After the receptionist hung up the phone she dealt with them. "Good afternoon. What can I do for you," she asked, smacking her gum rather loudly.

"I'm here for Liberty Van Zandt," he answered.

"Van Zandt… hold," she said holding her finger to him.

"Hold… hold…," she continued as she scrolled through the computer for Liberty's room number.

JT was getting annoyed with the receptionist_. "Oh my gosh. Will she just shut up already?" _

"Okay. She's in room 324B. But you can't up there unless you're family."

"Listen," he said roughly, leaning over the counter. "I'm not her blood family, but that girl is the love of my life, okay? She was just in a car accident and is pregnant with my baby, so as I see, how much closer to family can we be?"

"Okay, I'm going to let you in. But if anyone stops you… we've never met, okay?"

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

_**Room 324B**_

Liberty's eyes started to flutter. _Am I dead? I hope not. I was starting to look forward to being mom. I hope JT forgave me for mistreating him over the past few months. Wait a minute! I have to be dreaming. If I'm thinking, then I must be unconscious. The last thing I remember was being in the car with mom and arguing over my baby._

Dr. Matthews and Nurse Judy were watching her vitals, when they noticed an increase of brain activity. Danny then looked at Liberty and noticed her eyes slowly opening. "Guys, she's waking up," he enthused.

Liberty opened her eyes to see a woman in blue scrubs standing over her. 'Who are you?" she asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt jumped out of their seats and went by her side. "Liberty, baby, how do you feel?" asked Mrs. Van Zandt soothingly, gently rubbing her hand.

"Okay," she answered, still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"Excuse me? Please step away from the bed. She needs space," said Dr. Smith. After everyone did as told, he continued. "Liberty, you were in a car accident and you suffered a concussion and whiplash. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is he okay," she asked, looking at her stomach.

"Well, not exactly. He's…"

"What?" raged Mr. Van Zandt. He pushed past Dr. Smith and looked at Liberty's belly. "You're pregnant? You can't be. You're only fifteen," he yelled.

Liberty placed her hands over her belly. "Please don't yell. He can hear you," she said, looking in her father's eyes.

"I have every right to yell at you if I want! You've lied to me all this time? How could you? You've ruined your life! Now you can't graduate and go to college! You should have aborted it. I can't believe this," he ranted.

Dr. Smith couldn't stand by and watch his patient be attacked. It's no wonder she didn't tell him. "Not to interfere, but…"

"Then don't," Mr. Van Zandt cut off.

"Listen. Liberty hasn't ruined her life. She can still get an education with a baby. And to be honest, I'm glad she decided to go full term. Not that many teen mothers a brave enough to," said Dr. Smith, not backing down. "I'm also glad she's given me a baby to deliver. I'm tired of taking innocent lives, just because some foolish woman decided she wasn't ready to be a mother. As I see it, if you're not ready to be a parent, don't have sex."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're okay with a fifteen year old girl having a baby!?" Mr. Van Zandt asked.

By this point, Danny was trembling. He knew what it was like when his father's temper flared, but at the same time, it looked as if Dr. Smith could hold his own. Judy stayed by Liberty's side to make sure she was okay.

"Judy, go get security. I think we're going to need it," whispered Dr. Matthews. Judy swiftly left the room to call security.

"No. I'm saying, if a fifteen year old girl decides to have sex and gets pregnant, then I think they should at least go full term, and if they can't take care of the baby, then they should put it up for adoption. Just as long as they give him or her a chance at life instead of being selfish and killing it."

"You listen here. This is my daughter and your opinion means nothing. Now, back off. That baby is going up for adoption and that's final."

Dr. Smith was fuming, but not as bad as Liberty. She was furious. _"Who in the hell does he think he is?" _

"How dare you?" she fumed. "This is my baby and we're keeping him," she spat out.

Mr. Van Zandt was standing before Liberty in a flash. "Don't you dare take that tone with me! You're already treading on thin ice. So tell me, who is he? Who's the bastard that did this to you? "

* * *

**_The Hospital: Hallway_**

JT and Ms. Cooney stepped off the elevator and made their way to Liberty's room. "James, if her father is here, he probably already knows about the baby."

"I know, but I can't hide forever. And if I'm going to be a good dad, then I have to face Liberty's."

Once they turned the corner, they heard yelling. JT then saw a nurse coming from Liberty's room. She walked over to the counter and told the receptionist to call for security.

JT walked past her and went into the room. His grandmother in tote…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. New Arrival

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**New Arrival**

* * *

**_Room 324B_**

JT and Ms. Cooney entered the room while Mr. Van Zandt was yelling at Liberty. "Don't you dare take that tone with me! You're already treading on thin ice. So tell me, who is he? Who's the bastard that did this to you?"

Liberty's face turned ghostly white when she saw them.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said, turning her head forcefully to face him.

"Let go of her," JT spoke.

Mr. Van Zandt stared at JT, then Liberty. "So I'm guessing you took my daughter's virtue and knocked her up.

"No sir. I made love to your daughter and got her pregnant," he calmly responded.

Mr. Van Zandt's fist made contact with JT's jaw, before he pushed him against the wall and held him there.

"Let go of him," yelled Liberty from the bed were she lay.

"No, Liberty. Don't worry about them, okay? You have a baby to think of," soothed Dr. Matthews.

Ms. Cooney grabbed Mr. Van Zandt's arm. "You had better get your hands off my child right now, or I promise you, I'll be seeing you in court. And you better believe, I'm going to win," she said sternly through clenched teeth.

Mr. Van Zandt let him go just as soon as security entered the room with Judy. "What's the problem? Do I need to escort you off the premises," asked the officer.

Liberty couldn't believe her day had turned out the way it had. _ "I can't believe this. I had an argument with my mom. I got in a car accident. My dad just found out I'm pregnant. He just slapped JT. And now…hospital security is in my room. Could this day get any worse?" _At that thought, Liberty screamed in agony. "Ahhh. Oh my…ahh…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Liberty scream. Both JT and Dr. Smith were by her side in seconds.

Liberty began to sob as clear liquid gushed down her legs and the pain seized her body.

"Everyone, clear the room," demanded Dr. Matthews.

"But I'm her mother. She needs me," argued Mrs. Van Zandt.

"And I'm her father. There is no way I'm leaving her in here, with that man and James," stated Mr. Van Zandt angrily.

"Mom can stay. Liberty is going to need you. Now Mr. Van Zandt, there is absolutely nothing you can do for Liberty except leave this room so we can do our job." Dr. Matthews motioned for security to clear the room. JT, Nurse Judy, Mrs. Van Zandt and Dr. Smith were the only people left.

"Liberty, were does it hurt," asked Dr. Smith.

"My stomach," she answered, hugging her knees to her stomach.

"Okay. How long has it been hurting," he asked.

"Mmmmm…please, make it stop," she begged, trying to hold back the tears that were now burning her eyes.

Dr. Smith attention then to directed the petrified young man. "Do you know how long she's been in pain?"

"Umm… since this morning I think. She said she took pain relief, but…"

"Okay, Judy, I think she might be in labor," he said.

"Labor," JT gasped. "She can't be. It's not time. She has two more months."

Dr. Smith looked under Liberty's blankets. "Judy, she's four centimeters dilated and her water has broken. Did anyone check her before I came?"

"I don't know. I wasn't on shift when she was brought in. Do we need the anesthesiologist to apply the epidural?"

"No. She opted for natural child birth."

"Liberty, you're 4 cm dilated. That means you're in labor. Now, this little fella wants out, so I have deliver today, okay?"

"What if he's not finished cooking? I don't want him to be undone and not have all his parts," said JT, concerned.

"It's okay. He already has all his parts. We usually prefer them to stay in a while longer because of their immune system and for them to gain more weight, but because he's stressed, I'm taking him early."

Liberty's stomach cramped again and she curled her body. "Can you please give me something. I can't take it anymore," she begged. Mrs. Van Zandt soothed her hair, before Liberty pushed her hand away.

"Are you sure you want the epidural?"

Liberty nodded her head.

Okay, but I still can't give it to you until you're 5 cm. I'll be back in a few," he said before leaving the room.

"Mmmm," Liberty groaned.

JT paced back and forth. He was shattered. He had no idea what to do with himself.

When Liberty began to writhe in pain, JT went to her side and stared at her. He felt absolutely helpless. She was in pain and he was at fault. He got her pregnant and yet he had no clue what she feeling. "Liberty?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"But…"

"I said leave me alone. I hate you. Just go away."

Even though JT knew Liberty was speaking in pain, her words still stung like bees.

"Mmmmm…" Liberty started to tuck her knees to her stomach. _"I wish JT would just hold me, but how can I ask him after telling him I hate him?" _

"Ahh. Mmmmm," she groan, holding her belly. The pain became too unbearable and her body shook from sobs.

Mrs. Van Zandt didn't know how to help her daughter. Ever since she woke up, Liberty didn't want to be near her. That conversation in the car really screwed up their relationship.

JT knew Liberty was hurting, but what could he do to ease her pain. "Judy, tell me what to do. I feel helpless," he near begged.

"Well, there really isn't anything you can do. Pain is apart of childbirth. It's natural," Judy explained. "But there is something you might want to try, Liberty. You could try to go to sleep. You'll be uncomfortable every time you have a contraction, but it might make you feel better," she suggested.

"Liberty?" JT's attention turned to her. Liberty wasn't going to sleep at all. A contraction hit her like no other.

"Leave her," said Mrs. Van Zandt, putting a protective hand on Liberty.

JT climbed in the bed behind Liberty and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms. Even though they weren't currently a couple, she knew that she would never stop loving him. He was JT Yorke. How could she?

* * *

**_The Hospital: Hallway_**

Security had finally decided to leave once they were sure Mr. Van Zandt was calm. Ms. Cooney still couldn't believe that Mr. Van Zandt had the nerve to punch James in her presence. Looking at him she could tell that he was shocked, angry, but mostly hurt.

"Mr. Van Zandt, I know that this is a shock and hurtful considering you're just now finding out, but…"

"What do you know? That's my daughter, my little girl. James can walk away. She can't unless she puts it up for adoption."

"He's not going to leave. He loves her and I know that he won't walk away."

"You can't possibly know that. What are you going to do? Force him? The idea of a baby is exciting, but neither of them really understands the responsibility it takes to be a parent," said Mr. Van Zandt, calmly.

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm afraid for both of them, but the fact is, Liberty's going to be a mother and James a father. All we can do is support them as best we can and love them with all their flaws and mistakes. No one is perfect," she replied.

"Well, we both know James isn't perfect, but my Liberty was, until your grandson knocked her up."

"Listen. I know you're upset with James, but don't you forget, it takes two to make a baby. So don't go putting all the blame on my grandson. Liberty was a willing participant, too," she defended, evenly.

"I don't blame James. I blame you. How many times during the summer were his where abouts unknown?" he accused.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I am a grown ass woman. James and Liberty decided to do a grown up thing and her pregnancy is the consequence."

"Well, it really doesn't matter. Liberty is putting the baby up for adoption and that's final," he replied.

"That's not for you to decide. She's the mother and gets to make that decision, not you or anyone else," she stated before standing from her chair and going to the vending machine.

* * *

**_Room 324B_**

It had been two hours since Liberty fell asleep. She was now awake due to her contractions being two minutes apart. Dr. Smith finally returned to the room with the anesthesiologist to administer the epidural.

"Judy, how far apart have her contractions been?"

"two minutes."

"Liberty, I need to check you," said Dr. Smith.

JT got off the bed while Dr. Smith checked Liberty.

"Is she ready?" asked the anesthesiologist.

"She can't have it," he answered.

Liberty didn't understand. "What? I've been waiting in misery for four hours. So give me the epidural," she demanded.

Dr. Smith was too busy talking in hushed tones to the anesthesiologist to hear Liberty's demands.

She was getting frustrated. "Excuse me!"

After Dr. Smith was finished talking, the anesthesiologist left the room. "Where are you going? You haven't given me the epidural yet!" she yelled. She then clutched her stomach when another contraction hit.

"Liberty, you're 9cm dilated," said Dr. Smith.

"And?"

"You're too far along for us to administer the epidural." He then turned his attention to Judy. "Judy, prepare for delivery. She should be ready in ten minutes."

At hearing that, JT's heart began to race. His baby was going to be delivered within the hour. He knew that both he and Liberty wanted to keep him, but was he really ready to be a parent?

Once everything was ready, Liberty was taken to the delivery room. Before entering the room she asked JT one thing. "Will, you come in with me?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded, taking her hand in his.

* * *

**_The Hospital: One Hour Later_**

After a lot of pain, pushing, and crying, Liberty and JT's bundle of joy, Liam Dominic Van Zandt-Yorke graced the world with his presence.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter!**


	4. Hard Times

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Hard Times**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Dominic's arrival. Liberty and JT's parents decided to sit them down and discuss the future.

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

Liberty had just finished cleaning Dominic when the doorbell rang. "That would be daddy, baby," she said to her son. As she gazed at her child, she realized just how beautiful he really was. His eyes were hazel-green, like hers, as were his pouty lips. His nose and hair texture was JT's and his soft, silky smooth skin was a shade lighter her complexion. "You're so beautiful. So…perfect."After changing his diaper and putting on his onesie, Danny came to her room and watched him for her.

When she got upstairs, JT and Ms. Cooney were sitting in the living room with her parents. JT stood up and greeted her. "Hey, Lib."

"Hi," she replied, sitting in the lazy boy between the couch and love seat.

Mrs. Van Zandt was the first to speak. "I know this is a very sensitive topic, but I would just like to know what page everyone is on."

Liberty already knew that she and JT were on the same page so she answered. "Well, I know that both JT and I want to raise Dominic ourselves." She paused before continuing. "I know that we're young, but who better to care for him, than us."

"Adults," Mr. Van Zandt cut in. "If you keep him, I guarantee you, your lives and dreams are over!"

"David, please..." Mrs. Van Zandt lightly touched his arm to calm him, but it didn't work.

"No Anne. I don't want this mistake to ruin their lives!" he yelled.

JT knew this meeting was going to be tough, but Mr. Van Zandt was pissing him off. "Mr. Van Zandt, if you don't mind me speaking…"

"I do. This is all your fault. Why couldn't you just choose some low life to impregnate? You had to go and destroy my daughter's life. God, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just kept it in your pants!"

"David," his wife gasped.

"Mr. Van Zandt, I know you're upset, but…"

"Upset? First you come into my child's life. Then you knock her up and ruin her future. And now you want to my daughter to keep that baby. I don't know if you were expecting me to be happy when you came here, but I assure you, I'm far from upset. I'm furious!"

"I wasn't… I just want to move past…this!"

Liberty had been sitting there for minutes, just watching her father and JT go back and forth. They were yelling and she was getting tired of it. "Can you both just please stop yelling!"

Her voice silenced them. "Now, I know that you're mad, Daddy, but JT and I can't take back what happened. And I don't think I would if I could," she evenly stated.

Mr. Van Zandt's anger was then directed to her. "So you wouldn't take it back huh? You are just like all the other whores. Why couldn't you just keep your legs closed and act like the respectable young lady your mother and I taught you to be?"

Everyone was stunned silent. Liberty felt a sobs lump in her throat. She stood up from her chair and took her leave from their presence and retreated to the basement.

When Liberty reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Danny watching a movie with Dominic, so she just went to her room. Once in her room, she closed the door, lay on her bed and curled herself into a ball.

Back in the living room, JT got up and went to check on Liberty while their parents sat in silence. Ms. Cooney broke it. "Listen, Liberty and James are young, but that doesn't change the fact that they have a baby. Instead of patronizing them, we should be supporting them. Now, I believe that they're going to do what's best for Nick, whether that's raising him themselves or allowing someone else to."

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School_**

Dominic was now a month old and Mrs. Van Zandt had finally allowed Liberty to return to school.

When Liberty entered the building with JT, Manny and Toby greeted them. "Liberty, Ahh, I missed you," Manny exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.

Liberty was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion of space, but returned the hug.

"How have you been? How's my little Nickie poo," Manny asked, really only caring about the Godson she shared with Toby.

"Umm, I'm doing fine and Dominic is too. He's gotten bigger since you saw him at the hospital."

"Awe, Really? So are you guys keeping him," she asked, looking at both J.T. and Liberty.

JT answered that question. "Well, Liberty and I talked about it and we're going to raise him, together, as a family." he took Liberty's hand in his and smiled.

"Oh, so you're back together," Toby asked.

"Yeah. We got back together last week when my grandma and I went to her house."

"Wait, when did you break up," Manny asked.

"We broke up four months ago," JT answered.

"Well, I'm just glad your parents are letting you keep him," Manny enthused.

"They didn't want us to. Her mother and father decided to make a 'deal' with me and Lib. They said if both of us keep our grades up and she gets a job, then they'll support us."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even know where to start. I have to go to school, I have responsibilities here, I have to do homework and I still have to take care of Dominic when I get home. How do they expect me to do all of that and still find a job that works with my schedule?"

"I see there's a lot I don't know. You'll have to fill me in. I'll come by after school and help you look for a job if that's okay," Manny offered.

"Of course. I can use all the help I can get," Liberty agreed. "Oh, will you look at the time? I have to go," Liberty stated, looking at her watch.

"Okay, I'll see you later," JT said before giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

Mrs. Van Zandt had taken off work for two weeks to take care of Dominic because Liberty was back in school. She was about to make his bottle when Liberty and Manny came in the house.

"Mother, I'm home," she said, going into the kitchen with Manny.

Mrs. Van Zandt turned around with a bottle of water in one hand and Dominic in the other. He was extremely fussy and upset. "Here, take him," she said, handing Dominic to Liberty. "He's been fussy all day."

"Awe, what's wrong, baby? Why are you upset?" she asked him, as she took him downstairs to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Liberty and Manny got to work on finding a job.

"Liberty, do you a particular job in mind?" she asked, searching on Liberty's laptop for available job openings on the web.

"Umm, no. I'm mostly concerned about the hours I'd be working. You know JT quit his job as PJ JT, so he could work a double shift at the pharmacy. I would have to work whenever he doesn't. That way we don't have to pay for daycare. My mom has to go back to work next week."

"Okay…oh, umm it says here that the theatre is hiring."

Manny went to their website and looked at their job openings. "Umm, it says that there's a job available."

Liberty, who was breast-feeding, grabbed a composition book off her desk and took note to all the available jobs in her area.

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence: Late Evening _**

By the time dinner was ready, Liberty had lined up two interviews. She called her grandmother before going to sleep. After dialing, she waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Abooto (Grandma in Somali), this is Liberty."

"Ahh, Liberty! How are you, sweet heart?"

"I'm fine. Mother let me go back to school today."

"Oh, that's wonderful. How is motherhood?"

"It's tiring. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I thought JT would be of more help. He's always either doing homework or working, not that I'm complaining. I am glad to have him by my side, but I do wish he could help with Dominic more often."

"You might feel this way now, but it will get easier. Your mom told me that your father wants you to get a job. Have you found anything?"

"Yes. My friend Manny came over today and helped me. I have two interviews lined up. I'm just really concerned about home life. Mom has to go back to work next week and I have school, so I'll have to find a daycare."

"Well, I'm not home right now, so I'll have to call you back. I hope everything works out for the best. I will keep you in my prayers. Just stick with what you're doing. I promise you that it does get easier. God has your back."

"Thank you. I don't know where you are, but I hope you get home safely. Bye."

"Thanks, darlin. Bye."

With that, they hung up the phone.

Once JT got off work, he called Liberty and told her he was going over to her house. She waited up and opened the door for him when he arrived. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

She pulled him into the house and they went downstairs. He hugged her once in her room. "I missed you," he said, kissing her lips.

"I missed you, too."

"How was job hunting?"

"It was fine. I have two interviews. One is tomorrow and the other is on Friday."

"That's great," he exclaimed, kissing her again.

"Did you bring your homework?"

JT took his book bag off his shoulder. After digging in his bag he found his homework and they got started on it.

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence: Next Morning_**

After doing homework, JT fell asleep. He and Liberty had both had long days and were exhausted. Liberty had woken up twice during the night to feed Dominic.

Unfortunately they both overslept and hhen Mrs. Van Zandt came downstairs to wake Liberty, she was upset to see JT shirtless in Liberty's bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"Liberty?" she practically yelled, startling them out of peaceful slumber.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like, " she said groggily. "JT came over after work to do homework and we fell asleep."

"And you expect me to believe that? Liberty, you got pregnant once. Do you really want to get pregnant again?"

"Mom, we didn't do anything. You have to believe me," she begged.

JT was about to put his shirt on when Mr. Van Zandt entered the room. "Anne, Liberty, get a move on. Breakfast is getting…" he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. "What is going on?"

Liberty became overwhelmed. "Nothing.

"It doesn't look like nothing. JT, what are you doing in my daughters room, shirtless?"

"We were doing homework last night and I fell asleep."

"You slept here last night?"

"Dad, it's not his fault. He had had a long day. It was late and I told him to just stay the night. We didn't do anything. I promise."

"Am I supposed to believe you? Well, if I can't trust you to act more responsible, then you and JT can't see each other anymore.

"Dad?"

"You heard me."

"Mr. Van Zandt, I know that Liberty is your kid, but Dominic is mine. We're going to keep seeing each other."

"Oh no you're not. You are not good enough to date my daughter or be apart of her life.

"With all do respect, it doesn't matter if you don't think I'm good enough for Liberty, she does, and that's all that counts.

"Well, I assure you, you two will not be seeing each other in my house. You are not permitted to enter this house, so I suggest you leave."

JT thought about challenging him, but decided against it. _I won't stop seeing Liberty or Dominic. They will just have to come to my house._

"Dad, you can't do that."

"Liberty, it's okay," JT reassured.

"No it's not," she argued.

"It is. I'll see you later." JT put on his shirt and kissed Dominic goodbye and took his leave.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you!**


	5. Life Adjustments

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: **Mrs. Van Zandt's full name in this story is Asli Elizabeth-Anne Donovan Van Zandt. Waris Derie, my mental image of Mrs. Van Zandt is from Somalia. I wanted to incorporate her heritage into that of Mrs. Van Zandt, hence her first name **'Asli.'**

* * *

**Life Adjustments**

* * *

_**The Van Zandt Residence**_

Liberty went to her job interviews. Teen Nation hired her as a cashier. She was to work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays from 4:00pm to 8:00pm.

When Liberty got home from school on Monday with Manny, she was shocked to see a short, foxy lady sitting in her living room.

"Abooto (grandma in Somali)?" Whoa, did she have one hot grandma? She had brown highlighted hair down to her neck. Dark brown, almond shaped eyes, perfect eyebrows, a wide-ish nose, beautiful lush lips, and to top it off, gorgeous, radiant, milk chocolate skin. She had an incredibly great sense of style.

She turned to face Liberty. "Hey, Liberty," she greeted, standing from her seat, hugging Liberty.

"I'm so happy to see you. You look beautiful."

"I'm happy to see you, too, and you know what they say. Black don't crack."

Liberty and Manny laughed softly. "What are you doing here?"

"After our conversation on the phone, I had to come and see you. I called your mom last night and asked her if I could stay for a while and help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. When she told me you got hired, I knew that you'd need a babysitter for Dominic, so here I am."

"Oh, thank you so much." Liberty was ecstatic to have her favorite grandmother stay. Not to mention she wouldn't have to pay for daycare.

"I will stay as long as necessary. I do have to go home every other week 'cause I don't want the mail to pile up."

"Okay. I'm just glad you're here," she enthused, tightly hugging her grams before pulling away.

"Now, when am I going to meet JT?"

"I don't know. My dad won't let him come over anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Well, we were studying one night and he slept over because he was tired and I didn't want him on the road because it was really late."

"Hmm. How about I come pick you up after school tomorrow? I can meet him then."

"Great." Liberty then remembered Manny. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my friend Manny. Manny this is my grams."

"Hi sweetie," she said, embracing Manny.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms…um."

"Caydiid," she finished. "People usually call me Ifrah, but you can call me Ms. Caydiid or Abooto, too."

"Okay." Manny gawked at her for a while. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you, honey. You are very pretty, too. Very quruxley."

"What does that mean?" Manny inquired.

"It means beautiful girl in Somali," Liberty answered.

Ms. Caydiid pulled Liberty into another hug and smoothed her hair.

Liberty now felt that everything would be all right. She had a job, so her parents had to support her. Her grams, was in town. Liberty's life was on the right track.

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School_**

JT had been having a hard time with Mr. Van Zandt. He had tried many times to reconcile with Mr. Van Zandt, but it soon became clear to him that Mr. Van Zandt had never liked him to begin with.

JT was eating in the cafeteria with Toby and Emma, when Paige came to sit with them, much to his friend's surprise.

"Hun, you've been moping around for weeks. The one thing I liked about you was your jokes, so tell me, what's the problem," she asked, sitting across from him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

JT thought for a moment. "Fine. It's Liberty's dad. He doesn't like me."

"Well, you did get his daughter pregnant."

"Yeah, but that's not it. He doesn't think I'm good enough for her. He said we couldn't see each other anymore. I mean, we have a kid together. Most guys wouldn't stay if their girlfriends begged them, but here I am willingly." JT ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Paige then saw Hazel and Jimmy. She waved them over. Once Hazel sat down and Jimmy pulled up to the table, she began to speak. "JT, you're not the only one with problems like that. Jimmy might be able to help."

"With what?" Jimmy asked, putting down the brakes on his wheel chair.

"Oh, Liberty's dad doesn't like JT and doesn't want them to see each other anymore and I was just telling him that you might understand," she explained.

"Well, I don't think I'd very helpful. I've never met Hazel's parents. With her being Muslim, I already know they wouldn't like me."

"Wait, you still haven't met them? Even I've met them." Paige was baffled.

"Paige, it's different. You're my friend. Jimmy is my boyfriend. Plus, I'm betrothed. I'm not going to marry the guy, not that my parents know that, but they would be furious if they found out about Jimmy."

"Anyway, you called us over to help JT, not discuss Hazel and my relationship."

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: Later that Day_**

When the bell rang Liberty and Toby immediately left the before Mr. Simpson could make lame jokes to them.

"So, have you gotten a job?" Toby asked.

"Yes. I'll be working as a cashier at Teen Nation."

"That's great, Liberty. What are you going to do about child-care? I remember you telling me your mom was going back to work this week."

"She is going back to work. My grams came last night so she can baby sit Dominic during the day, until I get home," she answered while taking her book-bag from her locker.

They continued down the hall when JT, Manny and Emma caught up with them.

JT carried Liberty's book-bag for her. "Where were you two at lunch?" he asked.

"I was helping Liberty with the announcements for tomorrow."

When they got outside, they spotted Mrs. Van Zandt coming their way.

"Hi mother. What are you doing here? I thought Abooto was picking me up."

_Abooto? Who is that? _JT wondered.

"She's here. I got off early today to show her around."

Just then Ms. Caydiid came up the stairs, holding a tightly bundled Dominic.

JT still had no idea who this woman was, holding his baby. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"JT, this is my favorite grandma. Abooto, this is JT."

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you, JT."

"It's nice to meet you, too." _This is one beautiful old lady. She must be Mrs. Van Zandt's mom. Mm. Mrs. Van Zandt isn't looking too shabby herself. _

Mrs. Van Zandt was tall, like a model. Her skin, radiant golden brown. She had very short, light brown, loosely curled hair. Her nose was semi pointed, her lips lush, and her bone structure was exquisite. She was a genuinely gorgeous woman.

"Abooto? This is Toby and Emma. You already met Manny."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She turned her attention to Mrs. Van Zandt. "Asli, we should invite all of these children to come to Sunday dinner after church."

"Abooto, they're not particularly religious," Liberty whispered.

"I'll come, if it's okay with Mr. Van Zandt," said JT, looking forward to getting to know Liberty's favorite grandma.

"Me, too," the other's echoed.

"See. They don't have to come to church, Liberty. They can just come and eat.

"Hooyo (mother in Somali), our dinner table can't hold so many."

"Non-sense, Asli," she scoffed before returning her attention to the teens. "Ask your parents, okay."

Liberty's friends were confused. They thought Mrs. Van Zandt's name was Anne. Manny was the one to voice it. "I thought your name was Anne, Mrs. Van Zandt."

"It is. My birth name is Asli Elizabeth-Anne."

"You have a very pretty name," said Emma. "Asli sounds foreign, though."

"It's Somali. My mother is Somalian and my father was from Turks and Caicos."

"Really?" Toby enthused. "I went to Turks and Caicos with my mom three years ago. We liked it a lot."

When Ms. Caydiid shifted Dominic in her arms, JT stepped forward and took him from her.

"Wonderful," said Ms. Caydiid. "If you liked Turks and Caicos, then I will have to make you my famous coconut and almond encrusted mahi mahi on a mandarin watercress salad with sweet chili sauce and ground lamb moussaka. And for dessert, bambarra rum cake made with bambarra reserve with vanilla ice cream."

"Okay, I'm definitely coming," said Toby, mainly thinking of his stomach.

"See, Asli. Everything will be just fine."

"Hooyo, we haven't even discussed this with David. He might not want a house full of kids," she whispered so the teens wouldn't hear. "Besides, he golfs on Sundays. Not to mention he doesn't really go to church with the kids and me."

"He will be going to church this Sunday and we will be having dinner. You'll make sure of that, Asli."

"Liberty, we have to go. You're going to be late," said Mrs. Van Zandt.

"Should I go get Danny?"

"No. He is going to Derek's house. Your father will pick him up from there."

"Okay. Bye everybody."

"Bye, Liberty," they replied.

"JT, Dominic and I will see you tonight."

"Okay," he said, kissing her cheek. He placed Dominic in her arms and she was off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
